Chiakis Tod
by Starfi
Summary: Marron und Chiaki glücklich vereint... endlich nach langer Zeit. Doch unvorhergesehene Dinge verändern alles....


**Chiakis Tod**

Überschwenglich sprang Marron in Chiakis Arme. Lachend wirbelte er sich in ein paar Runden in der Luft herum und setzte sie dann langsam wieder auf dem Boden ab. Die Sonne strahlte aus Leibeskräften und ließ Marrons Augen noch mehr glitzern als normal. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Langsam lösten sich die beiden aus ihrer Umarmung und gingen Richtung Schule. Seit Wochen waren die beiden das Traumpaar schlechthin an ihrer Schule und unzertrennlich. Nie schien es zwischen den beiden Auseinandersetzungen zu geben. Oft begleiteten sie neidische Blicke, doch jeder gönnte ihnen auch das offensichtliche Glück, denn alle wußten, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis die beiden wirklich zueinander gefunden hatten. Ein weiteres Paar hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit gebildet: Miyako und Yamato. Doch Streitereien waren bei den beiden an der Tagesordnung. Yamato brachte seine Freundin oft mit seiner schusseligen Art so in Rage, dass diese ihn wahrscheinlich schon um die 100 Mal um die Ecke gebracht hätte, wenn Marron und Chiaki sie nicht jedes Mal abgehalten hätten. Irgendwann hatte auch Miyako eingesehen, dass Chiaki ihre beste Freundin wirklich liebte. Und selbstverständlich wünschte sie ihr alles Glück der Welt. Ausserdem hatte sie sich ernsthaft in Yamato verliebt. Er nervte sie zwar oft, war aber immer für sie da. Marron und Miyako waren noch immer die besten Freundinnen. Geändert hatte sich nur, dass sie jetzt ab und zu auch mal etwas zu 4. Unternahmen. Der gemeinsame Besuch der Gruppe für Rhythmische Gymnastik war geblieben und die gelegentlichen Shoppingtouren ebenso wie das gemeinsame Lernen auch.

Alles hatte seinen normalen Gang gefunden. Marron und Chiaki hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr verwandeln müssen. Und so wurde die Ruhe in vollen Zügen genossen. Aber selbst, wenn wieder Dämonen auftauchen würden, so kämpften sie diesmal gemeinsam, nicht mehr gegeneinander.

In der Mittagspause nahmen die 2 Pärchen ihre Lunchpakete im Freien zu sich. Marron und Chiaki waren die ganze Zeit in ihre Kabbeleien vertieft. "Nimm die Finger aus meinem Essen, du diebische Elster!" "Aber meines ist schon alle und ich habe noch Hunger!" "Dann frag gefälligst!" "Gibst du mir was ab?" "Nein!" rief Marron aus und flüchtete kichernd zum nächsten Baum. Mit den Worten "Na warte!" rannte Chiaki hinter ihr her und nachdem sie ein paar Runden "Hasch mich" gespielt hatten, setzten sie sich wieder zurück an ihren Platz. Kopfschüttelnd waren sie von Miyako beobachtet worden: "Wie die kleinen Kinder!" Chiaki ließ sich von Marron, die jetzt auf seinem Schoß saß, füttern und griente frech in die Richtung von Miyako. Nachdem alle ihr Essen verschmaust hatten, machten Yamato und Miyako sich auf in die Bibliothek. Endlich alleine lehnte Marron ihren Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Chiakis Schulter während dieser zärtlich ihren Nacken kraulte. "Ach ja, so könnte ich ewig sitzenbleiben!" murmelte sie genüßlich und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihren Freund. "Das glaube ich dir gerne. Aber dann ist meine Hand bald abgestorben. Wenn ich sie die ganze Zeit so nach oben halte, wird sie nicht mehr durchblutet. Marron legte ihre Arme um Chiakis Hals und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Nase. Dann stand sie mit einem bedauerndem Blick auf die Uhr auf und begann, ihren Müll einzusammeln. Schlendernd gingen die beiden zum Mülleimer und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude zurück. Doch bevor sie die Abgeschiedenheit der Bäume verlassen hatten, zog Chiaki Marron nochmals in seine Arme und küsste sie. "Als Vorrat!" griente er sie frech an. Ohne zu Antworten machte Marron da weiter, wo Chiaki sich erdreistet hatte, aufzuhören. Doch plötzlich war ein wütendes Schnauben zu hören und die beiden fuhren entsetzt auseinander. Da stand er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem ziemlich wütendem Gesichtsausdruck. "Was willst du, Noyn?" "Ja schämt ihr euch denn gar nicht? In aller Öffentlichkeit. Ausserdem beginnt der Unterricht jeden Augenblick!" Doch Marron reagierte ziemlich gelassen: "Nein, nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit! Denn bis eben waren wir allein. Ausserdem klingelt es erst in 5 Minuten." Chiaki jedoch sah es nicht ganz so gefaßt. Er wusste, dass Noyn seine Freundin begehrte und erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Beinahe-Vergewaltigung. "Sie ist meine Freundin. Es ist zwar lange her und du gehörst ja schon zum alten Eisen, aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja noch entfernt daran, was Paare so tun!" fügte er mit einem süffisantem Grinsen hinzu. Noyn kam mit einem wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf Chiaki zu, doch bevor es zu weiteren Ausschreitungen kommen konnte, stellte Marron sich dazwischen. "Noyn, lass uns in Ruhe! Chiaki ist mein Freund, nicht du! Ich tue nichts unrechtes, also hör auf, mir das einreden zu wollen. Ich habe es dir schon damals gesagt: es mag sein, dass ich die Seele der Jeanne dÁrc geerbt habe. Aber vor allem bin ich Marron Kusakabe und ganz anders als deine Jeanne. Ich habe es dir schon damals gesagt: ich liebe einen anderen. Du kannst so etwas nicht erzwingen!" Mit diesem Worten ließ sie ihn zurück und ging mit Chiaki im Arm in ihr Klassenzimmer.

Am Nachmittag gab es unverhofft frei. Das Training war ausgefallen und so gingen die 11 Mädchen gemeinsam durch die Stadt bummeln. Laut schnatternd und lachend gingen sie von einem Kaufhaus zum anderen. Doch die kleine Idylle wurde plötzlich gestört, als Access Marron mitteilte, Dämonen gesichtet zu haben. Schnell verabschiedete sie sich unter einem Vorwand und folgte Access, der Richtung Park fuhr. Nach ihrem Eintreffen blickte sie sich um und vergewisserte sich, keine unerwünschten Zuschauer zu haben und erbat sich die Kraft von Jeanne dÁrc. "Stark, bereit, unbesiegbar, schön, entschlossen, mutig! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist hier, die gesandte des Herrn!" Eilends begab sie sich zu dem Ort, von wo Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren. Entsetzt fing sie an zu keuchen, als sie sah, wie Sindbad gerade übel von einem Dämon attackiert wurde. Sie sprang über dessen Kopf hinweg und rief: "Im Namen des Herrn fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis und mache sie unschädlich! Schach und Matt!" Bevor der Feind es geschafft hatte, ihrem Freund zu nahe zu kommen war er auch schon in eine Schachfigur gebannt. Als die beiden Diebe sich umsahen, bemerkten sie, dass sie in der Falle saßen. Ungefähr 20 Dämonen hatten sie eingekesselt. Schnell stellten Jeanne und Sindbad sich Rücken an Rücken um die Situation einigermaßen überblicken und miteinander kommunizieren zu können. "Das war knapp! Danke." "Kein Problem. Wollen wir?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stürmte sie auf den nächsten Dämon zu und machte sich daran, auch ihn zu bannen. Auch Sindbad begab sich wieder in den Kampf. Nacheinander nahmen sie sich jeden Dämon vor. Die Luft war erfüllt von ständigen Rufen. "Schachmatt!" "Schach und Matt!" Und plötzlich war der Zauber vorbei und die typische Ruhe des Momokuri Parks war wieder eingekehrt. "Was hatte das für einen Sinn? Hier gab es doch keinen Kunstgegenstand. Und dann auch noch so viele auf einmal." "Ich weiß nicht." gab Chiaki nachdenklich zurück. "Als ich vorbei kam, habe ich sie entdeckt. Na ja, und bei der Anzahl hielt ich es für besser, dass Access dich auch holt." "Du Idiot! Dir hätte wer weiß was passieren können. Warum hast du denn nicht gewartet?" Marrons Stimme zitterte vor Empörung. "Ich weiß auch nicht... Ich hielt es einfach für besser. Die Gefahr, dass sie verschwinden würden, war zu groß." Grummelnd zog Jeanne ihn ins nächste Gebüsch, wo die beiden sich zurück verwandelten. "Versprich mir, das nächste Mal zu warten!" "Also gut, du Nervensäge. Aber nun denk mal wieder an was anderes!" Wieder versöhnt lächelte sie ihn an, nahm seine Hand und beide gingen zusammen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne nach Hause.

Die Nacht über hatten beide in Marrons Wohnung verbracht. Eng aneinander gekuschelt waren die beiden spät in der Nacht irgendwann entschlummert. Nun wachte Marron auf und tastete neben sich nach Chiaki. Doch was war das? Die andere Bettseite war leer! Besorgt sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und sah erstmal auf die Uhr. Gerade mal 7 Uhr. Dann dauerte es ja noch, bis die Schule beginnen würde. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre hellblauen Hausschuhe und öffnete ihre Zimmertür. Sofort kam ihr der Geruch von frischen Kaffee und Brötchen in die Nase. Bevor sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde sie von hinten gepackt und einmal herumgewirbelt. "Alles Gute zu deinem 18. Geburtstag!" murmelte eine Stimme liebevoll in ihr Ohr. Ach du Schreck, dass war ihr ja ganz in Vergessenheit geraten. Und schon klingelte es an der Haustür. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Marron!" scholl es gemeinsam von Yamato und Miyako, die ihrer Freundin gleich um den Hals fielen. "Habt vielen Dank." Die 4 beschlossen, in Ruhe zu frühstücken und dann in die Schule zu gehen. Am Frühstückstisch erwarteten Marron jedoch erstmal ihre Geschenke. Von Yamato bekam sie 2 Eintrittskarten in den Vergnügungspark geschenkt, von Miyako ein eingerahmtes Bild mit ihnen drauf und einen neuen Trainingsanzug, den Marron sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, der ihr aber viel zu Teuer erschien. "Oh, Miyako, dass ist doch..." Lächelnd winkte diese jedoch ab. Freudig fiel das Geburtstagskind ihrer Freundin um den Hals. "Hab vielen dank! Ich werde ihn gewiß bei unserem nächsten Turnier tragen!" Auch bei Yamato bedankte sie sich brav. Chiaki jedoch tat sehr geheimnisvoll und deutete an, dass sie sich bis nach der Schule gedulden müsse.

Und so verlief der Schultag sehr schleppend. Von allen Seiten bekam Marron Glückwünsche zu hören, auf ihrem Platz war sogar ein anonymer Blumenstrauß gefunden worden, was Chiaki ziemlich eifersüchtig werden ließ, aber sich trotzdem nicht erbarmen ließ, wenigstens einen Tip darauf zu geben, was ihr bevorstehen würde.

Endlich war es soweit! Die letzte Stunde war vergangen und Marron platzte fast vor Ungeduld. Mit einem vielsagendem Grinsen fragte Chiaki sie, ob sie ihm vertraue. Als sie dies bejahte nahm Chiaki ein Stück Stoff aus seinem Rucksack und verband ihr damit die Augen. Neugierig wurden sie bei diesem seltsamen Ablauf von allen Seiten beäugt. Dann führte er sie anscheinend zu einem Auto, denn Marron vernahm das Öffnen und Schließen einer Autotür und das Geräusch eines startenden Motors. "Wohin fahren wir?" "Lass dich überraschen." Also hörte sie mit ihren Fragen auf und lehnte sich an Chiaki, der neben ihr saß.

Nach einer scheinbar Stundenlangen Fahrt wurde sie sanft geweckt. "Aufwachen, Prinzessin." Sie schien wohl eingeschlafen zu sein. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war die Augenbinde verschwunden und sie befand sich in Chiakis Armen. Jetzt erkannte sie auch das Auto. Es war die Limousine seines Vaters. Etwas irritiert blickte sie Chiaki mit großen Augen an. Von außen wurde die Tür geöffnet. Zögernd stieg sie aus und versuchte, die Umgebung mit ein paar Blicken zu erfassen. Doch was sie vor sich sah, ließ ihren Puls schneller schlagen. Das war doch... "Ich weiß, du wolltest schon immer hierher, aber der Weg war zu weit. Und da dachte ich mir, dass dein Geburtstag doch eine gute Idee wäre." Stürmisch fiel Marron ihm in die Arme. "Das ist toll! Habe vielen Dank!" Gemeinsam machten sie sich nun daran, das Gebäude vor ihnen zu betreten. Und schon nach wenigen Schritten waren sie angelangt: in Japans größtem Planetarium.

Dieser Geburtstag war für Marron bei weitem der schönste. Ganze 3 Std. hatten sie alles für sich allein. Und so suchten sie sich einen schönen Platz und betrachteten aneinander geschmiegt die Sterne. Sogar an etwas zu Essen hatte Chiaki gedacht. Doch auch diese Zeit ging zu Ende. Und so machten sich beide glücklich, aber auch mit etwas Wehmut, auf den Heimweg.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Miyako alle Einzelheiten wissen. Als sie nun (fast) alles wußte, brach sie in melodramatisches Geseufze aus. "Ich faß es ja nicht! Mit Chiaki hast du wirklich das große Los gezogen! Yamato würde sowas im Traum nicht einfallen. Da erwarten mich zum Geburtstag höchstens eine Blume und ein Küchengerät für unseren späteren Haushalt."

Lächelnd verließ Marron die Sporthalle, gefolgt von Miyako. Doch ihr Lächeln wurde plötzlich zu einer verzerrten Grimasse. Den vorne am Schultor stand Chiaki, zwar wie verabredet, doch nicht allein. Mehrere Dämonen hatten sich über ihn hergemacht. "Miyako, geh schnell wieder rein!" schrie sie, während sie direkten Kurs auf die Rangeleien nahm. "Ja, aber paß gut auf dich auf!" Seit ihrer Klassenreise damals wußte Miyako von der 2. Identität ihrer Freundin. Sie betete zu Gott, dass ihr nichts passieren würde.

Schon verwandelt stürmte Marron auf den Dämon zu, der Chiaki im Würgegriff genommen hatte. "Schach und Matt!" "danke," krächzte Chiaki und rang nach Luft. Doch schon griffen auch die anderen an. "Überlaß das mir und ruh du dich aus!" Wie ihm befohlen zog sich der schon schwer lädierte Chiaki ein Stück zurück. Mit einer übergroßen Wut im Bauch, dass man einfach ihren Freund angegriffen hatte, machte Jeanne mit den verbliebenen kurzen Prozeß. "Schach und Matt!" erscholl es ein letztes Mal über den leergefegten Schulplatz. Außer Atem drehte sie sich zu Chiaki um - doch der Platz war leer. Keine Menschenseele war weit und breit zu erkennen. Wo... Wo war er nur hin? "Jeanne! Ich hab es gesehen! Irgend etwas hat Chiaki von hinten gepackt und schon waren sie verschwunden." Entsetzt ließ Marron sich auf die Knie fallen. "Konntest du sehen, was es war, Miyako?" Bedauernd schüttelte diese den Kopf. Sofort sprang Jeanne wieder auf die Beine und rannte zu ihrem Wohnblock.

Doch auch da war keine Spur. Access war vollkommen konfus als er das Geschehene erörtert bekam. Beide machten sich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden auf die Suche, doch nirgends war ein Lebenszeichen. Access überredete Jeanne, trotz allem zur Schule zu gehen, er würde sich sofort bei Neuigkeiten melden.

Der Schultag war die Hölle. Jeder fragte, wo sie denn Chiaki gelassen hätte. Offiziell war er krank, nur Miyako wusste Bescheid. Und die versuchte, die Neugierigen so gut wie möglich von Marron fern zu halten. Am Nachmittag erbot sie auch ihre Hilfe, ihn zu suchen. Und so machten sie sich dieses Mal zu 3. auf den Weg, jedoch wieder ohne ein Resultat.

So ging es 3 Tage lang. Am Ende ihrer Kräfte war Marron kurz davor, zusammen zu brechen. Sie hatte seid Chiakis verschwinden insgesamt nur 7 Stunden geschlafen, war ansonsten auf der unermüdlichen Suche nach dem Verschwundenem.

Und plötzlich wurde am 3. Tag mitten in der Geschichtsstunde die Tür aufgerissen. Dort stand er, normal und ohne jede äußerliche Veränderung. Sofort warf Marron sich ohne auf die anderen zu achten schluchzend in seine Arme. Doch von ihm kam keine Reaktion. Verwirrt machte sie ein paar Schritte zurück und sah plötzlich etwas in seiner Hand aufblitzen. Sein Messer! Viele Mädchen in der klasse fingen hysterisch an zu schreien. Marron wich langsam immer weiter von ihm zurück, doch setzte er an, ihr ebenso langsam zu folgen. Da die Tür jetzt frei war, stürmte der Großteil der Klasse jetzt hinaus. Der Lehrer sowie Yamato und Miyako blieben. "Chiaki, was...?" "Ich werde dich töten! Marron Kusakabe, der heutige Tag wird dein Todestag sein!" Und schon schoß er mit erhobenem Messer auf sie zu. Wie in Trance und bewegungsunfähig stand sie da, ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Doch im letzten Moment besann sie sich. "Miyako, geht raus. Ich mache das schon." "Ja aber..." "Nichts aber! Bitte!" Widerwillig gingen Miyako und Yamato hinaus, vor sich den protestierenden Lehrer herschiebend. "Sie wird schon wissen, was zu tun ist!"

Nun befand sich das ehemalige Pärchen also alleine im Klassenzimmer. "Was ist mit dir passiert, Chiaki? Ich will doch nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Ich liebe dich!" "Red nicht von Liebe!" fuhr er sie barsch an. "Keinen einzigen Moment in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich dich je geliebt!" Wie vom Donner getroffen sackte sie in sich zusammen. Plötzlich vernahm sie eine Stimme aus seinem Mund, die ihm nicht gehörte. "Jeanne dÁrc, ich fordere dich heraus! Ich habe mir den Körper deines Freundes ausgesucht, weil du ihm sicher nichts tun wirst. Denn wenn du mich tötest, wird auch er sterben. Was wirst du also tun?" Erschüttert sah sie ihn an. "Das glaube ich nicht!" Höhnisch lachend wurde sie gepackt und durch die offene Klassentür gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Ächzend rappelte sie sich hoch, während der Dämon sich ihr näherte. "Chiaki, bitte..." flehte sie ihn an, doch es schien nichts menschliches mehr zu geben. In einiger Entfernung hatte sich mittlerweile die halbe Schule versammelt. Ohne darauf zu achten, nahm Marron kurz entschlossen ihr Kreuz und hielt es in die Luft. "Das lasse ich niemals zu. Ich werde Chiaki zurückholen, komme was wolle! Bitte, Jeanne dÁrc, gib mir deine Kraft." Sofort wurde ihre Bitte erhört. "Stark, bereit, unbesiegbar, schön, entschlossen, mutig! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist hier, die gesandte des Herrn!" Darauf bedacht, niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen, sprang sie aus dem nächsten Fenster in die Schulanlage. Mit einem langen Satz folgte das Ungeheuer ihr. Angespannt standen sie einander gegenüber. Jeder wartete darauf, dass der andere einen Fehler machte. "Du musst dich entscheiden. Entweder gibst du auf oder du mußt deinen Freund töten. Was ist dir lieber?" Ohne eine Antwort zu geben begann Jeanne. Sie setzte zu einem Sprung über den Dämon hinweg an, täuschte jedoch nur an und schlug ihn statt dessen von hinten nieder. Doch schien ihm das herzlich wenig auszumachen. Kaum hatte er sich wieder aufgerappelt schmiß er auch schon mit dem Dolch nach ihr. Geschickt wich Jeanne ihm aus und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wo der Dämon sich versteckt haben mochte. Es nutzte nichts. Krampfhaft versuchte sie nochmals, auf Chiaki einzureden. "Chiaki, kämpf dagegen an! Du schaffst es! Tu es für mich!" Doch all ihr bitten und flehen schien nichts zu bringen. Der Dämon hatte zu lange Zeit gehabt, um sich ganz in den Körper Chiakis einzunisten. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie jetzt noch sah, war den Dämon so schnell es geht zu bannen und damit eventuell noch Chiaki zu retten. Während sie zum Bannen ansetzte, liefen in ihrem Kopf wie in einem Film Situationen mit Chiaki ab: wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, sein anfängliches Umgarnen, der Tag, an dem sie die Wahrheit über ihn erfuhr, der 1. Kuss, ihr Geburtstag. Und inständig betete sie zu Gott, dass er Chiaki beschützen möge. "Im Namen des Herrn fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis und mache sie unschädlich!" Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, als ihr Band sich um ihn wickelte. "Schach und Matt!" Sekunden später war er verschwunden. Weder der Dämon noch Chiaki waren mehr da. Einfach weg. Nicht mehr da. Verschwunden.

Jeannes Kopf war vollkommen leer. Sie registrierte weder die Unruhe, die langsam in der Schule lebendig wurde, noch Miyako, die sie tröstend in die Arme nahm. Sie konnte nicht weinen, sie konnte nicht sprechen, sie konnte nicht denken. Er war weg, einfach nicht mehr da. Wie sollte ein Leben ohne Chiaki sein? Wie sollte sie jemals mit dieser Schuld leben können? Mit ausdruckslosen Augen schob sie Miyako von sich, mit ausdruckslosen Augen verließ sie die Schule. Was hatte das alles für einen Sinn? Wie konnte Gott so etwas zulassen? War es nicht seine Aufgabe, über die Seelen, die vergeben hatte, zu wachen? Warum war ihr genommen worden, was ihr wichtiger als alles andere war? Sie bekam nie eine Antwort auf diese Fragen.

Seit diesem Tag blieb die 18 jährige Marron Kusakabe verschwunden. Niemand hat sie jemals wieder gesehen. Und mit ihr war auch das Böse dieser Welt verschwunden. Was aus ihr geworden ist? Vielleicht konnte sie den Schmerz über den Verlust nicht vertragen, vielleicht lebt sie irgendwo in aller Abgeschiedenheit. Auch ihre beste Freundin, mittlerweile Miyako Minazuki, hatte nie mehr etwas gehört. Doch jedes Jahr bekam sie zu ihrem Geburtstag eine Grußkarte ohne Absender. Ein Lebenszeichen? Auch hörte man im Laufe der Jahre immer mal wieder von einer Diebin, die Menschen half. Doch niemand konnte wahrhaftig bezeugen, Marron in dieser Diebin erkannt zu haben. Und so bleibt ungewiß, was aus der Zukunft des Mädchens geworden war. Nur eines war völlig klar: es mußte sehr, sehr einsam sein...


End file.
